


The Last Supper

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snupin100's prompt #500: The Last Supper.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Authors Notes:</b> I'm not sure why I decided that angst was the proper send off for this community, but this is how the prompt spoke to me. *shrugs* Be warned, this is written in second person and there is major canon character death here, although, if you're at all familiar with my writing, you'll know it's not violent. <br/>This is dedicated to Cordeliadelayne, under whose captaincy, this community enjoyed a long and fun run. <3</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #500: The Last Supper.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** I'm not sure why I decided that angst was the proper send off for this community, but this is how the prompt spoke to me. *shrugs* Be warned, this is written in second person and there is major canon character death here, although, if you're at all familiar with my writing, you'll know it's not violent.   
>  This is dedicated to Cordeliadelayne, under whose captaincy, this community enjoyed a long and fun run. <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Last Supper

~

In hindsight, you should have savoured that last supper with Remus. But scared, and knowing what was coming, you do what you do, what you always regret, and you push him away. 

The expression in his liquid eyes wounds you, as always, but you push that away, too. “It’s better if we don’t meet again,” you say. 

He tries to kiss you, but you move away instead. “I must return to Hogwarts. Someone’s waiting.” 

That night, when forced to kill Albus, you think of Remus as you flee. His was the last human touch you’ll have for a long time. 

~

You miss him. You try not to; after all, he’s a murderer, someone you apparently never knew, but at night, when everything’s quiet, you think of him, of that last supper with him, of how...tense he’d been. Had he been plotting murder that night? Your every instinct screams no and yet--

He’s clearly moved on. He’s picked his allies and you’ve picked yours and you’ll probably meet over wands some day. But you’ve avoided it so far and you will as long as you can. 

But you miss his touch, and you wonder if he misses you, too, sometimes. 

~

Your last supper at Hogwarts is a night like any other. You eat in the Great Hall, ignoring the children's hunched shoulders and the cackling Carrows. Minerva’s glaring, but you’re adept at ignoring that, too. 

Later, when she duels you, you admire her technique, even as you flee into the night. 

You know you’re unlikely to survive the conflict, so it’s almost a relief when _he_ summons you. 

You hadn’t anticipated the pain, however, and as you lie dying on the floor, and your life flashes past, your last thought is regret that you couldn’t see Remus one more time.

~

That last supper with Tonks and Teddy is like so many others. You love your family, but you know such peace won’t last, it never does, so when the call comes, you go. Tonks goes, too, despite your objections. 

You don’t see Severus, and it’s almost a relief. You’re not sure how you’d react if he drew a wand on you.

The hex that kills you comes out of nowhere and as you fall, with Hogwarts falling around you, you’re relieved. You spare a thought for your son, for your wife, and, of course, for Severus, and then you’re gone.

~

There’s no pain, which is...odd. You’ve lived with pain for so long that its absence feels strange. 

“Severus.” 

You close your eyes, not wanting to see him. Seeing his portrait every day is one thing, but actually seeing _him_?

“Look at me.” 

You open your eyes, unable to deny him, this man who’s been your father in every way that matters, and you blink. He looks, good. Better than you recall. Your last supper with him he’d been haggard, but now he’s...healthy. Healed.

“Welcome, Severus. Good job.” 

You smile despite yourself. “It’s over, then?” 

“It is for you.” 

~

You move towards familiar figures in the distance. The darkness that’s haunted you is gone. You’re free, and it’s heady. 

He looks free, too. _Of course,_ you think. _He had his own demons._ “Severus.” 

Severus turns. “Remus.” 

Albus steps away discreetly. 

Tentatively, you reach for his hand. When he lets you take it, you smile. “You didn’t let me kiss you last time we were together.”

He tilts his head. “Our last supper. I remember.” He smiles back. It’s fearless. “Do it now.” 

“Yes,” you whisper. Leaning in, you do what you should have that night, and all is well.

~


End file.
